Weird Science
by HeatOfLife
Summary: Things you've never seen before, behind bolted doors, talent and imagination.


Tapping his rough fingers on the metal desk, he sighed. She giggled just watching his frustration. Walking around the metal desk repeatedly, she looked around the lab hoping for some inspiration.

"C'mon, Jackson! Don't be so bummed. We'll find a project."

"Frankie, we've been sitting here forever just about and we still haven't even the slightest clue on what we're gonna do!" The young genius remarked. The perky female just shrugged.

"Then we'll keep thinking!"

"We can't wait an eternity!"

"It's science for gosh sakes Jackson. It's practically limitless. Think about it!" She thought positively. He actual did contemplate the statement.

"Well that's true, there are many branches to the subject." He mumbled to himself. As he continued thinking, talking to himself just about, she walked over with a second lab coat, the first already being on her. He only looked at her, not questioning anything just yet. She overlapped goggled over his glasses, then snapping some onto her.

"We've gotta get into character!" She gave him a thumbs up. He stared at the ghoul for a second then shrugged.

Frankie hopped all around the lab, trying to find anything that would just spark up some sort of voltageous experiment. She started with some cabinets at the top shelves, trying to reach at least. Jackson stopped sitting and thinking, just for a brief moment to help her out. She smiled brightly as he lifted her up. Her smile turning around when she saw that it was just useless junk that couldn't help them for what they currently need. A project.

"See anything?" Jackson called up to her. She shook her head, gesturing him to set her down.

"Just bits and pieces..." She sighed.

Hoping for more, Jackson questioned, "And?"

"More bits and pieces..." Frankie shrugged, but that didn't stop her from looking for more stuff.

Jackson started to look around himself as well. "Get into character..." He muttered to himself.

Knocking stuff over, only to find more repeats of all the items, Frankie pouted. "Just plastic tubes and pots and pans..." She looked over to see if Jackson, was following her, but noticed he was doing his own thing. She smiled gratefully, seeing that he was finally getting into this a bit more. Science doesn't always have to be book type intelligence, it's a portion of creativity as well.

"Hey Jackson we should make one of these thingies, it looks spooktacular!" She held up diagrams on how to set the piece up, and the blue prints had numerous formulas on the side.

The teen shook his head. "Oh no. That's not what teacher said to do!"

Frankie was bummed by the statement, looking at the pictures again. "It's so clawesome though..." She rolled the prints back up, pushing it back into it's tube.

"Alright Jackson we're really gonna need to go back to thinking. Science is so...weird! Creative. It's magic...and technology, but mostly MAGIC!"

"Like voodoo dolls and chants?"

"Like voodoo dolls and chants! It's a fantasy! And technology... Something like a recipe! But it can also be like I said, Limitless! How do we not have anything?"

"Well you see, most things have been done and we should do something different-"

"LIMITLESS! Keep that stamped to your head mister." She tapped his forehead with a laugh.

She took his hand and the two of them wandered around the lab, but soon enough finally enjoying the true fun in science, they ran around the lab like children in a toy store.

Frankie boosted herself onto the metal table, with a chuckle pulling Jackson closer. From her heart and from her hand, electricity, they made. Jackson only went with it, their hands entwined. Leaning in closer, Frankie pushed him away with her foot.

"You seriously don't understand my intentions." She teased. He placed his hand on the back of his neck, with an awkward smile. She pulled him closer again, locking her hand on his. Now she leaned in instead.

Her soft, smooth lips pressed against his in such a gentle manner. She slowly tilted her head side to side. Such a spark between the two. She ran her fingers through his hair, making it frizz at the ends thanks to the electricity. For once, wanting to lead he made his way down to her neck, over course making an attempt to avoid the bolts. She tossed her head back and bit her lip softly, enjoying the sensational kiss from him. It came to an abrupt stop. She stared at him, confounded, silent. He only stared at her now. Both of their eyes locked together. Until he broke the silence.

"We still need a science project!"


End file.
